Diable est Diable
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: Because of what Sakura thought a crazy move,she is now the New and First female student of Ilegenes Military Academy. Armed with seductive and sadistic motives, she'll make everyone's lives in hell specially Fon's,though she's getting quite the opposite.
1. First

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki-

ART © Ishizue Kachiru

STORY © Kuwabara Mizuna

* * *

><p><strong>Diable est diable<strong>

Naruto/ Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki- Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Fon F. Littenber

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I just can't help myself to write this. As I was writing the current chapters of Single Approach, this story suddenly blocked my concentration when my navigating hands found Ilegenes manga once again. I was so overwhelmed by Fon's story that I forgot that I'm still writing another fic, but Fon's pleading eyes as well as Jake's smile encourage me to write this. XD

Lol, I think reading too much manga was the result of this.

The first few chapters were based on manga, and I do hope that my character especially Fon wasn't OOC.

This story mostly focused on Ilegenes world rather than Naruto world.

And I think this was the first ever Naruto/Ilegenes cross-over.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the story.

**EDIT: **Some grammatical and spelling errors as well as adding minor details.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>Fon first notice her not because of her hair but because of the way she walks. It was graceful, like she's dancing yet at the same time the aura she's emitting was something that he had never felt before. Her confidence was clearly evident, her grace was fluid and her poise was something he had never seen from anyone.<p>

He'll admit that even he, can't be that graceful.

She was walking along with other students to the hall, wearing the standard Elfenbein Class uniform. The black sleek suit and black pants clinging on her body like it was perfectly made for her and her long boots shined meticulously putting his own to shame. Her long pink hair tied in a high ponytail, swinging left and right as she walks and she wears neither earring nor any other girl accessory.

He then suddenly wondered what her eyes would look like.

'_If only she turns around.'_ he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, she suddenly stops and turns towards him. Her eyes were emerald, a beautiful shade of emerald. She merely blinks and then turns on her heels not saying anything.

All in all he can't take his eyes of her, not that he's looking for a girlfriend or something, Fon was just how he should put it – amazed.

Amidst in the middle of black and white uniformed men and normal hair colors, she stood out perfectly. Perfect in a sense that Fon can't explain and that is something he can't ignore. He's a person with a passion for knowledge and he had a feeling that this woman was not ordinary. He'll never pry to someone else's past but his thirst for power was overbearing as knowing the woman who had caught his attention was something he can't really ignore.

Seeing that she was sitting alone and no one was willing to sit next to her, he took the opportunity, and moves towards her direction.

He was about to ask if someone had already occupied the seat when she beat him out of it.

"No one had claimed both sides. Sit where you prefer." She said then glances at him. Her voice was soft yet it was laced with authority. Now he knew why no one was sitting beside her or willing to sit near her—they were clearly intimidated.

Intimidated by her nearly perfect poise, her appearance and most likely the aura that seems to be saying '_Don't mess up with me._'

He closed his eyes for a second, and let himself be swallowed by her sheer aura.

"Ah, thank you." He sat on her left side, and will remain silent until he was called for his speech.

He didn't really know what had occurred to him that time. He didn't know why he glances to her and then suddenly met her eyes.

Emerald meets Blue green.

"Blink" Sakura felt she should say that. The man was not blinking, at all. She had the sudden urge to shake him to wake up from his trance or just punch him endlessly, but she can't. She doesn't want to failed this mission even though she clearly hates it.

She sighs, as she looks away from him. This man was the same person who had been staring intently at her back a while ago.

She inwardly shivered when she felt that, she knew that everyone was looking at her, but this man was not looking at her because of her appearance, he had seen something else on her that catches his attention.

She'll give him credit at that, no normal person can see right through the simple façade she's currently doing.

Returning her attention at the man beside her, she saw him looking straight at the stage. She didn't notice that the program had started.

Someone from her back seems too oblivious of her and as well, to the man speaking on stage. He was ranting about the guns being old, and about Platins being arrogant. They were so loud that she can't understand what the speaker was talking about, though she knows that it was nothing to do with her.

"Boring" she softly muttered. It was really boring. Maybe accepting a mission so far away from Konoha and not bothering to even read the mission scroll was a huge mistake.

Of course it was a huge mistake.

She knew that she'll be attending an Academy, and of course she had to take exams but that was easy. Her vocabulary skills were perfect that no one can suspect her being a kunoichi or a foreigner, but her hair was a clear give away that she was; she already had the manners – of course and the knowledge on which place she was going.

Ilegenes, the island of birth protected by the Goddess. An island rumor to have illegally produced clones—which was absurd for Sakura's opinion.

But it appears that the info about the Academy was hidden by her mentor. So imagine her surprise when she found out that she'll be attending a Military Academy—no less, and the most important of all – she was the **FIRST FEMALE **to ever enter.

She was not clearly thinking at that time. Walking through her Shishou's office and demanding a mission to stay away from her hospital duties was a crazy move. But she was getting rusty and she was way too much spending time in the hospital that she can't even remember when was the last time she had a mission outside Konoha. And to tell that she can't remember that means one thing—it was too long ago.

Finding out that there was a mission not only outside Konoha but in the foreign land, she had asked— more like begged to Tsunade to let her do the job.

So when she arrived to the port and was greeted by a man in black suit, telling her that the class will start after the welcome ceremony, she hurriedly opened her pack, grabbed the mission scroll and read it.

_**Mission: Observe Ilegenes Military Academy**_

_**Length: 3 years**_

_**Class: S**_

_**Details: **__You are to pose as a new student at the Academy. Your main purpose was to observe. You are to remain to have a low profile and never reveal your intention on the Academy. Every 3 months a messenger hawk would be there for you to deliver your report. _

_If failed to report twice, we will send a backup and consider this mission failed. _

_Destroy this scroll once done_

And that's it, no good luck or anything. '_Well it's better than nothing anyway._'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man beside her stood up. Seeing that everyone did stand, she stands up and saw her seatmate walking towards the stage. She vaguely remembers what the speaker had said a moment ago.

'_Representative for the new students'_

'_He must be the representative.'_ She muses. Well, she doesn't care, after all she was just observing.

"Our country Ilegenes" she raised her eyebrow at his voice. It was dominant, authoritative as if telling everyone to listen, which is what happening anyway. Everyone's attention was on him.

'_Good, I don't like attention anyway.'_

"That is all from the student representative…"

She was about to take a sit when she heard her name. She mentally groaned, of course, they will call her name. After all she's the first female student in this all male Academy.

"Let us please welcome, our first female student, Ms. Sakura Haruno." Her eye twitch in irritation, everyone was now looking at her, no thanks to the old man speaking nonsense on the stage.

"She's the first ever female to have pass the entrance exam at the same time getting the 2nd highest score."

She smirked at that. '_Take that you bastards._'

'_**Did he just say were second?**_' Inner was absolutely not happy at that.

'_This is not Konoha Inner; there are many geniuses in the world. Don't be bitter.'_

'_**Am not.**__'_

'_Okay'_

"She came from a prestigious Military Academy from the East and we are lucky to have her here. Please Ms. Sakura, would you like to have a few words?"

'_Shishou, when I got hold of that hawk, I will rant a lot.'_

She sighs, not liking the idea of standing and going to the stage. She was quite comfortable not being notice, and she absolutely doesn't want to talk in front of people who she will never know, after all this was just a mission, but as she was posing as the first, new, simple female student, she had to do such ridiculous thing.

She stood straight, her chin up, as she walked towards the stage. She heard a few whispers which she heard clearly.

"She has pink hair." _'It's natural'_ She really wanted to say that aloud.

"Maybe she was genetically engineered." _'__**The hell he's talking about?**__'_ Inner was not amused.

"Are they kidding?" She just sighs at that.

"No freaking way." Oh, how she wanted to kill whoever that was. She already hated everyone in this place.

Everyone, no exemption.

As she walks up the stairs she can feel all of their eyes focus solely on her. When she was on the platform and was pushed on the mic to speak, she eyed everyone ranging from the first row until it falls on the man who sat beside her.

He was standing near the stage waiting for her to speak. She smirked, liking the man already.

_'I'll take back what I said, I'll make an exemption.'_

Instead of eyeing her because she's someone else on the stage, he was looking at her with a guarded face, ready to defend if attacked. At least there is something interesting in this Academy.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. If one dared to call me by names, I'll castrate you."

Then she smiles, a mischievous smile.

_'This is going to be fun'_

* * *

><p>And there you have it the first chapter<p>

Oh, how I wanted to hug Fon for eternity. XD

Jake and the other characters will be coming on the next chapters.

I hope you like it.

Tell me what you think. If you have seen any mistakes or questions please do tell me.

Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	2. The Smile

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki **

**ART** © Ishizue Kachiru

**STORY** © Kuwabara Mizuna

* * *

><p><strong>Diable est diable<strong>

Naruto/ Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki- Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Fon F. Littenber

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I was supposed to update this story 2 days ago but I can't log-in. I was so scared that I won't be able to update that I almost cry, seriously, I almost cry.

But thank God that I can log-in again and this story will now be updated.

To those who had been waiting for the 'Single Approach' chapter 11, your wait won't be long as I will update that sooner...

Hohoho

Some of the dialogues here were taken from the manga "Chapter 2 Page 4-8".

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who review and favealert this. I really owed you all big XD

**Yuuki-Hime 2097** – Thanks for the review, here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it

**Rawrgoesdadino **– Yes there will be a multi -Saku pairings but eventually it will end as Fon/Saku

**XionNight –** Thanks for the review.

**Naive-toots** – Fon is really interesting, I had a wonderful time writing him, he's a bit like Sasuke but unlike him Fon shows some of his emotion.

**Naranja SanDiego** – I love Ilegenes too. I really do… hohoho. Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>From the day Fon was born, till the day of that incident, he had never been scared for something such as what the future might bring. His mind was set on one thing and he might as well be damned to make sure that happen.<p>

But apparently, from what he is seeing right now, as well as the other students in the cafeteria, he might as well take that back. And he'll admit it, yes, but just for himself, he's scared.

Yes, you read that right.

Fon Littenber was scared. Not for his future, but for his roommate.

Jake…

He can't help but to let a sigh.

Truth to what be told, everything was seriously fine, at first. He had a one hell of a roommate who seems to be carefree and outgoing, that even though he actually threatened him like that girl had done—though not in scarier manner, he still considered him as friend, which was to say really weird.

Jaques Berne or Jake as what he preferred was really weird.

And he's actually starting to like him.

And now, with what he is witnessing, that pink haired girl is going to castrate him.

Really, she will.

_Flashback_

_He had underestimated him. _

_Jake, that is. He thought that after what he said to him he'll just ignore him and never going to talk to him again. But he had proved him wrong. Right now, he—Jake, and him were at the academy's cafeteria eating dinner, and him—Jake once again, was currently staring at him. _

_And it's making him uncomfortable._

"_Why are you staring?" Fon asked as he tried not show Jake his uneasiness. It was really disturbing him, I mean seriously a guy staring at another guy, and then to start it off he was smiling at him. That was really disturbing._

_Jake, the blonde guy with clear azure eyes merely smiled. The guy in front of him had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "The peacock eyes" as what they called it, was really rare. Even the top engineers of Ilegenes had a hard time making it. _

"_Ah, why? Why am I staring at you?" Fon didn't reply. "It because your eyes are just that beautiful" He leaned a little forward, with his left palm cupping his cheeks. His eyes shining like a kid seeing a new toy. "Right?"_

_He saw Fon blushes, and he can't help but to snicker. _

"_You know…"_

"_What?" Fon can't look at him. He was embarrassed. How could this guy say those words without even battling an eyelash and still look manly? He doesn't know._

"_Why don't you have friends?" _

_He expected that, really. "If people like you keep on hanging around with me, no one will approach us." Well not entirely true._

"_So, it's my fault?"_

_He sighs, bringing the food on his mouth, he answered before eating. "It's not usual for me." He swallowed his food and carefully chews it. "After all I did skip grades .And I'm used to it."_

"_You're wrong. If you act high and almighty, no one would really approach you." Fon flinched. _

"_So you're saying I should butter people up? Are you joking?" He sneered at the thought. _

"_Oh…" Jake was not stupid. This guy was lying. He can see it through. He wanted to laugh at him but he can't. Right now is not the right moment. "Or is it..."_

"_You don't know how?" He saw Fon blushes, his eyes looks away. 'Ah, he's really easy to read.'_

"_Then I'll teach you how." He smiled and then looks away from him. "Just smile and approach people yourself." Jake lifted his left hand and waved as he shouts, gaining all the other students, as well as the pink haired girl's attention._

"_Hey!" He smiled brightly to everyone. "Would you like to join us?" everyone was startled, except for her. _

"_Jake, what the hell are you doing!" He was panicking, it was embarrassing. It feels like he was saying that he really doesn't have friends. _

_When he suddenly loses his enthusiasm, Fon was dead curious. Raising an eyebrow, he followed Jake's line of sight. _

_He was shocked. Jake was staring at her, at Haruno, Sakura. _

_Did he not know? _

_Did he not know that there was a girl accepted into the academy? Fon then realized something—he was not at the entrance ceremony. She was not on their class, so, Jake didn't know about her. But rumors flies fast right? So why does it look like he didn't know? _

_He looks at Jake and his eyes widened. The look on his face clearly tells him what Jake would do next._

'_He's not going to call her, right?'_

"_Pinky!" _

Jake is going to die, and he was oblivious of it. Still he was smiling as Sakura walk to their direction with that sadistic smile on her face. Fon was aware that everyone was dreading to know what will happen. He too wanted to know, but he was worried.

Worried for Jake

"What did you just call me?" Sakura was not angry, really. She was rather surprised that someone had the guts to call her and it was the word she clearly hates too. It was okay at first. She just raised her eyebrow, and ignored it.

She was tired, and hungry. Her day wasn't good and to top it all someone was staring at her like she's some kind of a fairy—a rare mystical creature, coming out from a fairytale books. She sighs, she really can't understand guys. Her classmates were either ignoring her—more like avoiding her, and her professors were wary at her.

Well, she's just going to ignore the guy; maybe he was just shocked that there is a girl in the academy.

"Pinky!" She stops and made a smile.

Forget about ignoring him.

'_**Did she just call us Pinky?**_'Inner was definitely angry. She won't let this slide, Sakura was sure. Her rage was reaching to the point that she has to wince every time she asked the same question. If she won't answer, Inner will not shut up.

'_Yes, he did'_ She calmly replied. She didn't come here to kill someone. She just said that so no one will bother her at the same time she wanted to see how they will react. She didn't expect what happened next, they were clearly scared at her.

She wanted to laugh right after that, but she had put the façade that she was dead serious on what she had said.

'_**Kill him, 'coz if you don't I will!**_**' **

So it has come to the point that she'll eventually lose control and kill someone. Then she'll be in jail and her mission aborted, then the Hokage would be disappointed and locked her up on a mental facility for killing a civilian that just called her 'Pinky'.

Yeah, right. As if she'll let that happen.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" She had asked him again. This is the first time Jake had seen her. He knew there was a girl accepted in the Academy, but he had never seen her at all. When he had asked about her to other students, they either flinched or simply ignored him as if he wasn't asking a question. It was odd, they were hiding something from him and he can't help but to be curious.

Looking back at her, he saw her smiling, but something was off with it. The other students were acting a little stiff. He looks at Fon and notices that he was not looking at him or to her. He was averting his eyes, as if telling him that he doesn't want to see what will happen next.

"I called you Pinky." Jake smiles brightly. "It matches you; I mean your hair is pink." That was the truth, half of it. The other part was a lie—it was actually out of shocked. He had expected something else, something like she was bulky or something, or a tomboyish type, but never that.

She was skinny, not really skinny but she was filled out in the right places. Her uniform clings to her body giving him images as to what was underneath. But let's not go into that. She was not tomboyish, her moves were graceful and her expression was serene and calm. Her hair was pink, a light shade of pink. It was outrageous but it does suit her.

Her eyes were like Fon's though not entirely like his. It was beautiful, a beautiful shade of emerald. And it compliments her hair more.

He had wondered why it seems everyone was wary at her.

Sakura was not satisfied at Jake's answer, Fon was sure of that. The way her eyes suddenly turning blank, worried him. This is not going well.

"Really?"

"Ms. Haruno?" Fon needed this to end, it was unnerving. "Jake didn't know about what you had said on the ceremony." He kept a straight face and look at Sakura.

"I know." Then she smiled.

That smile.

That smile she had used after her speech.

That smile that Fon can't forget.

Now he knew it, it was really directed to him.

She was smiling at him.

She was smiling sadistically at him.

Why?

He doesn't want to know.

"Oi, you three really stand out you know?" Fon looks at the voice direction, it was Crudup. "At least it saves me from looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" He asked suddenly forgetting what he had realized a while ago. Sakura on the other hand was glad someone had interrupted, if none, then she would have done something not really good.

"Yeah, the professor was, about the report or something." He smiled and looks at Sakura. "The professor was looking for you too."

She nodded. "I see. I'll go there." Before leaving their table, she looks at Jake. "Be sure to lock your door and windows at night."

Jake only smiled, Fon was shock, Crudup was confused and Nicolas simply raised his eyebrows.

She then slowly walks away. "You might never know…" she stops and look back at them, smiling. "A monster might come and eat you."

Once again, she smiled.

It was really scary.

* * *

><p>Yes, Sakura is really scary. Hohoho<p>

And there you have it, the Diable est Diable chapter 2. Sorry if it was not you expected.

The real sadistic Sakura will come out on the next chapter. I had really fun writing this chapter.

I hope you like it.

Tell me what you think. If you have seen any mistakes or questions please do tell me.

Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	3. The Bitch Squad

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki-

ART © Ishizue Kachiru

STORY © Kuwabara Mizuna

* * *

><p><strong>Diable est diable<strong>

Naruto/ Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki- Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Fon F. Littenber

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Bitch Squad <strong>

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Sorry for the delay! Writers block is kicking on me for the past month as well as being busy with work, though it's only part time and temporarily. (Hey I need money... hehe)

To those who read, review, fave and put this on their alert list, a big thank you and a virtual cookies for all of you.

Anyways, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.

In case you don't like it. Here, a virtual potato for all of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki-Hime 2097<strong>** – **Thanks once again for the review.

**XionNight – **It was my intention but I suddenly changed my mind and thought maybe, I'll save the "killing" part on the next chapter.

**Rawrgoesdadino**** – **No worries, she'll crack up soon and maybe really she'll get to kill someone.

**IKillatFirstsight**** – **Here's an Update. Sorry for the wait.

**Yaya-chan02**** – **It will be Legen…wait for it… dary.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>A little more and Inner Sakura will snap.<p>

'_**The hell!'**_

Well, it's too late.

'_**Seriously why the hell this military school accept bitches like him.' **_Inner screech at Sakura's mind, it was horrifying, and giving her headache at the same time. Her ears are bleeding, not only because of the bitching that is happening right in front of her but also because of her Inner's constant shouting.

She inwardly sighs; she hates it. But not that she have a choice.

'_**BURN BITCH, BURN!**__'_

Who's the bitch Inner was talking about?

Well it's none other than Andrew Chrisferson.

Yes, he's a bitch. A bitter bitch, she might add.

She sighs once again; glancing at the blonde who was busy talking non-stop, then to his '_friends_' – '_**more like followers'**_ Inner corrected, and then looking back to Fon, who was just there listening. In the corner of her eyes she saw the dark skinned one shifted though not clearly moving, nor giving any interest in what is happening. He was just there, not even giving a glare or smirk that mostly the bald guy and the fuzzy haired guy do.

He seems to be amused but not clearly showing it.

His eyes landed on her when he felt someone was looking at him. He gave her a small smile. She, on the other hand, averts her eyes away, not liking that he had caught her looking.

'_**More like ogling'**_

'_I am not. I was observing them.'_

'_**Whatever. I didn't know you like dark skinned ones.'**_ Inner snickered, clearly forgetting her rage a while ago. She was thankful to that; at least her headache will disappear. _**'I was under the impression you like Fon.' **_But she was not happy on her teasing.

She ignored it and focus at the situation.

Seeing as the bitch—Andrew, talking without a pause, like a girl telling her friends what she had done last summer or her girl adventures makes her wanted to laugh. The thought of him as a girl was hilarious, but definitely not something she wanted to see.

'_**I rather eat my own vomit than to see that.'**_

'_Since when did you start being gross?'_

'_**Uh, newsflash, we are the same person that means you're gross too.'**_

"Don't let it get in your head just because you're a bit smart!" He pointed at Fon. "That lacking speech of yours during entrance ceremony made us lose face."

The fuzzy haired guy speaks after him. "That's right!" He exclaimed. "The previous representatives were all Platins."

Remaining calm as always Fon looks at them. His face shows no fear, his eyes merely stray for a second but still look straight to Andrew. "The student representative was chosen based on the result of the entrance exam. That is to say that the top scorer wasn't a Platin."

The fuzzy haired one immediately shut up.

'_Nice one, Littenber'_ she wanted to clap her hands at that. _**'I think it's more like—Nice one, Fon-kun or Fon-chan?' **_

"I have to write a new report today, sorry but I can't stay and chat." She smiled when Fon looks at her. It was different, not the same smile she had given to him a while ago nor the day of the entrance ceremony.

It was a smile of approval? He shook his head, no, it was a smirk. He knew why she smirks at him; she was amused at what she is witnessing.

"I heard your grades rose sharply after entering this school, Littenber." Fon flinched, his eyes widened. "Littenber is an authority in Genetic Engineering especially in Brain research. Did your magnificent father… Modify your brain too? " He stilled, his hands clenched into fist, shaking desperately trying to control himself.

Andrew saw it, but merely ignore it. He was a Chrisferson after all. No one will harm him.

"What's with that attitude?" The guy right in front of him merely glared at him. His eyes plastered anger and hatred directly to him.

When he saw Fon's hand slowly inching to his face, he thought twice.

"You do understand that I am Andrew Chrisferson right?"

Fon didn't know what happen. The moment he heard Andrew speak the words—brain, and modify, his mind went blank. He was getting sick of it. It was spoken as if a common knowledge and he was tired of hearing it.

As soon as that came out of Andrew's mouth, he can't help but wanted to grab his neck and squeezed it hard, until he can't speak, until he...

"Yo, Fon!" Jake's voice woke him up to reality. He didn't notice that his hand was gripped by Sakura who was staring at him and Jake was embracing him from his back.

"What a coincidence!" Jake happily said as if it was true, though Sakura knew he came to find Fon. She scoffs, and then let go of Fon's hand.

'_That was dangerous.'_ She thought. She had never expected that, though she expected for him to be angry, she never thought that Fon is capable of emitting such hatred and anger that her skin had goose bumps all over.

'_**Just like a shinobi**__.'_

'_Just like someone__**.**__'_

'_**Uchiha.**_' Her eyes went blank at the thought. _**'How unexpected.'**_

'_I was referring to—'_

'_**Stop it. You know I was right.'**_

She sighs, looking at Fon, who was now staring at Jake. Inner was wrong, clearly, Fon is not like Sasuke. In physical sense, the black hair was only the resemblance. Fon can smile too, she saw that while talking to Jake, he blushed too and at the same time, he's not scared showing his emotions.

Or maybe, she was being bias because she hated Sasuke now? _**'Trust me, you don't hate him.'**_

Or maybe because Sasuke's a shinobi and Fon wasn't. Emotion was a weakness, Sasuke said that before. Or maybe, Fon had a happy family.

Oh how wrong she was.

"I don't know who you are, but sorry for interrupting, I'll be borrowing Fon. And…" Jake looks at Sakura then grabs her hand, jolting her awake from her thoughts. "Ms. Pinky too."

"Wha..?" She was too shocked and disoriented to even swat his hands away and letting him drag her away from the Chrisferson's group.

She barely registered the shouts on her back as she was dragged towards the hall, with Jake holding her wrist, while his other arm was slung on Fon's shoulders.

"Jake... Wait."

"I'm going to Nicolas's Room, Crudup is coming too." Fon looks carefully at him as he pushes away Jake's arms.

"Since when you and Nicolas such good friends that now you can go to his room?"

Jake didn't answer, he merely stare at Fon then puts his hand on his head, absently rubbing it on his hair. "You shouldn't cause too much trouble."

Fon glance at Jake. He was right, and thankful that he had stopped him.

"Can you let go of my hand now?"

They both look at each other as they stop to look where the voice came from. A tug from Jake's right side made him look at it, only to see a glaring Sakura.

"Oh?" He titled his head not really sure what to say. Fon on the other hand was shocked to see her. He thought, they had left her there. He was a little guilty not remembering her.

"I said can you let go of my hand now?"

Realizing that he was really holding her hand, he let it go and laugh at the same time. "Sorry 'bout that."

She sighs, and then looks at Fon. "Don't do that again."

"I…"

"Listen, you—"

"Hey, wanna go with us?" Jake chooses to intervene at the awkward conversation. If they stay here in the middle of the hallway, those guys will caught up with them and another confrontation will happen. Also, he can sense that this girl will scold Fon. Why? He really doesn't know.

At the same time, he can't help but to think who's this girl really is. She was sharp, and fast. When he saw Fon's hand lifting, she was already at his side and grabbing his hand. He saw her standing near the door before that happen, so it was quite a distance from Fon.

'_How come she's fast?'_ She looks like a sweet and fragile girl, like she can't hurt a fly or something, though when she opens her mouth, the aura around her changes from normal to cold. _'She was hiding something.'_ But, everyone had secrets.

"I won't. I'm going back to my room." Her voice startled Jake.

"Come on. It will be fun." He wouldn't take no as an answer. Besides, he wanted to know more about her. Not really caring when a heated glare was shot to him, he grabs her hand again and drags her. Her cry of frustrations fell deaf on Jake, while Fon silently followed them, giving subtle glances at the pink haired girl who was trying her best to pry her hands away, to Jake who was grinning madly and to their intertwined hands.

He sighs. _'This will be a long night.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Gay Uniforms and Modified Horse<strong>

"So you were originally a Platin?"

She just nods.

"Then how come you're wearing an Elfenbein Uniform?"

"The Platin's uniform was too gay. **I'll die first before wearing one**."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, Chapter 3 done. I hope you like it. A little sneak peak to everyone too.<p>

Once again thank you. And see yah all next chapter.

Tell me what you think. If you have seen any mistakes or questions please do tell me.

Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


End file.
